


Snowy Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur goes out in the snow to be with Merlin at hospital.</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 37 Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Snowy Day**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** nurse  
 **Summary:** Arthur goes out in the snow to be with Merlin at hospital.  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of Character Death and Reincarnation  
 **Word Count:** 560  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 37 Snow  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot. The holes are filled in this ‘verse so it’s taken on a serial story quality now.

 

**Snowy Day**

Arthur stood at the bedroom window absent mindedly rubbing his ‘scar’ and watching the snow fall early in the morning.

“What is it?” Gwen asked as she turned over to find him out of bed.

“It’s snowing.”

“Oh wonderful! We will have a white Christmas after all.” Gwen smiled until she saw him move his hand over his chest. “What is really bothering you, Arthur?”

“I always feel anxious when it snows. I wonder if I died in the snow.” Arthur turned and looked at his wife still snuggled in their warm bed. “I want to remember but I think its best that I don’t.”

“It must be difficult for Merlin and Morgana. They remember Camelot and everything that happened there.” Gwen said as Arthur sat back down on the bed. “Come back to bed its Saturday and we have nothing we need to do.”

“Gladly.” Arthur smiled as he slipped back under the covers with her. “I suppose it’s more a blessing that we don’t remember anything. They have to live with the past in their minds.”

Gwen snuggled closer to him. “I just want to think of the future. Maybe later, we can practice making a snowman. We will be making them for the rest of our lives.”

Arthur laughed. “A short one with a very round tummy.”

Gwen gasped in feigned offense but she couldn’t help but giggle.

The mobile on the night table started buzzing. They both turned to look at it. Arthur reached over Gwen and picked it up.

“It’s Merlin.” He said as he answered the call. “What is it Merlin?” Arthur looked at Gwen. “Are you sure? …. I’ll be right there.” Arthur disconnected the call. “It’s Morgana. she went into labour.”

“It’s too soon. She isn’t due for another six weeks. I’m coming too.” Gwen started to get out of bed.

“No. I will not have you out in that mess. It’s most likely a false alarm. I’ll be right back. You stay warm.” Arthur gave her a kiss and went to get dressed.

“Arthur, be careful, please.” Gwen was having an anxious feeling of her own.

“Don’t worry.” Arthur said as he pulled his boot on and headed out the door. “I’ll bring takeaway back for lunch.”

Two hours later. The phone buzzed again. Gwen answered it. “Merlin?”

“Where is Arthur?”

Gwen frowned. “He left two hours ago for hospital. How is Morgana?”

“Not good. She had the baby but they are both very ill. I’ll back track to find Arthur. He must be stuck somewhere. The snow is pretty deep.”

“Thanks. I think I should stay here in case he comes back this way but my thoughts are with you.” Gwen wondered where Arthur was.

“Thanks Gwen. Don’t worry I’ll find him. ‘Bye.”

“‘Bye Merlin.” Gwen disconnected the call and rubbed her very pregnant belly. She was trying not to worry but failing miserably.

When Merlin got to the floor with the A&E, he saw Arthur being brought in.

“Oh no not again……. “ Merlin went to find a nurse to ask what happened.

“There was a car crash.” The nurse told him. She pointed to the stretcher that was being brought in. “There is the other driver.” 

Merlin looked up to see the second person they were bringing in and what he saw hit him in the gut. “Mordred!”        


End file.
